Answer
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Di balik canda dan tawanya, tersirat jawaban untuk sebuah pertanyaan penuh luka. Crossovers. My last archive. Warnings inside. Ino-cent.


**Answer**

 **.**

 **Story ©** _ **me**_

 **Naruto ©** _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Kuroko's Basketball ©** _ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **There is no material profit for me from this story. Just for enjoying myself.**_

 **.**

 **Warning:** _ **School-life, Alternate Universal**_ **(** _ **for Naruto**_ **)** _ **, Modern-life, Little bit OoC, DLDR**_

 **.**

Suhu di bawah nol derajat _celsius_ di minggu kedua bulan April bukanlah hal baru di Sapporo. Saat sebagian besar siswa di negeri ini mengawali aktivitas belajar dengan iringan kelopak sakura yang bermekaran, kami masih diguyur salju dan hembusan angin yang membeku. Ini adalah hari kelima semenjak tahun ajaran baru SMA Sapporo Kita dimulai. Angin dingin masih mengiringi langkah kami menuju gedung sekolah, meskipun salju sudah berhenti turun sejak kemarin malam. Aku menerawang jendela yang buram dikarenakan embun pagi ini, memandang apa saja yang lewat di luar sana. Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya ada penampakan para siswa yang berjalan cepat melewati pagar yang terbuka lebar.

" _Hayo_ ... memikirkan apa?"

Aku agak terperanjat ketika sosok lengan menepuk bahuku. Dia adalah Sakura, sahabatku sejak SMP. Kami sempat berlainan kelas ketika duduk di kelas dua, tetapi kembali lagi bersama di kelas 3C ini. Sakura sudah layaknya saudara bagiku. Di mana pun ada aku, pasti di sana ada juga Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya.

" _Oh_ ... Sakura. Sejak kapan kau datang?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Sejak beberapa menit lalu ketika _Tuan Putri_ masih berlayar di dunia mimpinya," balasnya enteng. "Pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun. Sedang memikirkan _dia_?"

Sakura mulai lagi membicarakan hal yang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau maksud. Yang jelas, aku tidak sedang memikirkan seseorang."

Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu terkekeh. "Kupikir kau tengah berpikir bagaimana cara untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya."

Ucapan Sakura beriringan dengan matanya yang ia picingkan ke bangku belakang. Aku menoleh, menyusuri arah pandangannya. Di sana terdapat rombongan anak laki-laki di kelasku, termasuk orang yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Namanya Kazunari Takao, siswa pindahan dari Tokyo yang mulai masuk di hari pertama persekolahan tahun ini. Pemuda itu merupakan sosok periang dan pengganggu. Semua terlihat jelas sepanjang hari di kelas. Di mana ada Takao, di situ pula ada kegaduhan. Dia juga seorang pemuda yang humoris, mengajak anak laki-laki tertawa bersamanya. Tidak heran mengapa ia sudah bisa akrab dengan hampir semua siswa di kelas dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu minggu. Meskipun begitu, aku masih belum memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Kalau tidak tengah bercengkrama dengan teman laki-laki di kelasku, paling juga Takao tengah dikerubungi oleh anak perempuan yang sembilan puluh persen sudah jatuh hati saat Takao memperkenalkan diri di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Aku bukanlah tipe gadis yang mudah menyukai seseorang pada pandangan pertama. Karena itu, aku tidak memiliki perasaan suka atau sejenisnya pada Takao. Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatku sering memperhatikan pemuda bermata hitam selegam rambutnya itu, yakni sifatnya yang begitu misterius. Di hari kedua masuk sekolah, aku tanpa sengaja melihat Takao duduk sendirian di bangku pelataran gedung sekolah. Ia terlihat serius menatap sebuah buku pelajaran, tetapi tatapan itu tampak kosong di mataku. Aku tahu waktu itu ia tengah melamun. Seketika kemudian, cairan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya. Buru-buru ia menyekanya dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. Aku merasa heran dengan perbedaan sikap yang ia tunjukkan kepada kami semua dengan apa yang tengah kulihat waktu itu.

Keesokan harinya, aku memperhatikan Takao yang tengah bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Baru kusadari bahwa keceriaan yang ia ekspresikan tidak sepenuhnya berasal dari hatinya. Sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan di balik tawanya. Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Takao. Berkali-kali, tanpa sadar, aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya, bahkan saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Alhasil, aksiku diketahui oleh Sakura yang duduk di belakangku, salah menduga dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa aku tengah menyukai pemuda itu.

"Berkali-kali kubilang, aku tidak menyukainya, _Miss_ _Forehead_!" sahutku kesal sambil menunjuk ke arah jidat lebar yang menjadi ciri khas Sakura.

Sakura tampak akan membalas ucapanku, namun tertahan oleh bel sekolah yang berbunyi. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, guru yang mengajar pagi ini masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku sempat melirik sekilas ke arah bangku di sudut belakang seberang sana. Sorot iris berwarna hitam itu sekali lagi menampilkan apa yang kulihat tempo tiga hari lalu, membuatku semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Kau bilang tidak suka, tapi di saat seperti ini saja masih sempat meliriknya. Dasar!"

Sakura berbisik sambil tertawa geli. Kali ini, aku hanya mendesis.

.

.

Kegiatan _club_ tenis di awal tahun ini belum dimulai. Rapat komite kesehatan sekolah juga tidak ada. Jadi, aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Akan tetapi, hari ini aku harus pulang sendirian. Sakura—yang biasanya pulang bersamaku—telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan gedung sekolah bersama _kekasih_ barunya. Dasar!

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Harus kuakui bahwa berjalan sendirian benar-benar membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Sambil melangkah pelan, aku menoleh ke sisi kanan, kiri, dan belakang, berharap menemukan siapa saja sosok yang kukenal untuk berjalan bersama. Ketika pandanganku kembali mengarah ke depan, aku di kejutkan oleh sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapanku. Astaga, pemuda itu adalah Kazunari Takao, orang yang selama ini ingin aku _hadapi_ secara langsung.

Takao tersenyum ke arahku, memperlihatkan seringai yang biasa ia tunjukkan ketika di dalam kelas. " _Yo!_ Yamanaka- _san_."

Aku agak terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ia mengetahui namaku. Padahal, kami belum pernah berbicara dan berhadapan berdua selama ini. Apa mungkin ia sudah menghafal seluruh nama dan wajah siswa di kelas kami?

"Ngh ... Takao- _kun_? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Hanya itu kalimat pertama yang muncul di benakku. _Well_ , otomatis menjadi kalimat pertama yang pernah kuucapkan kepada pemuda bermata sipit itu.

"Biasanya kau pulang dengan Haruno- _san_ , tapi kali ini kulihat kau sendirian. Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Hhe ..."

Astaga, sekali lagi aku dibuat terkejut olehnya. Kazunari Takao yang beberapa hari ini tak luput dari pengamatanku kini mengajak pulang bersama? Sungguh hal yang tidak pernah kuduga sebelumnya. Tidak hanya itu, ternyata ia juga menyadari bahwa di hari-hari sebelumnya aku selalu pulang bersama Sakura. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau juga mengamatiku, Takao- _kun_?

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menjawab ajakan Takao dengan antusias, tetapi sebisa mungkin aku menahan diri untuk tetap terlihat biasa saja. "Hn ... boleh saja. Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

Takao menyentuh tengkuknya, menjadi kebiasaan laki-laki jika berada dalam suasana _awkward_. Apakah Takao- _kun_ juga merasakan romansa aneh seperti apa yang kurasakan sekarang?

"Ngh ... rumahku di Chūō- _ku._ Tapi aku ingin ke pasar terlebih dahulu."

Bibirku membentuk huruf 'O' sebagai respon perkataannya dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kita searah."

"Yeah."

Kami mulai melangkah dan semakin jauh meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, ia bertanya banyak hal kepadaku, mulai dari alamat lengkapku, _club_ yang kuikuti di sekolah, cita-citaku, hingga hal detil seperti pukul berapa aku bangun di pagi hari dan warna favoritku. Aku hanya menjawab sebisanya sambil sesekali balas bertanya. Sebagian dalam diriku heran melihat dirinya yang ternyata lebih berisik daripada yang kuketahui, sedangkan sebagian lagi bertanya-tanya kapan ia akan berhenti mengoceh. Akhirnya, aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menolak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Mō_ ... Takao- _kun_. Kita baru saling mengenal lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi kau sudah bertanya berbagai hal pribadi tentangku. Itu tidak sopan, tahu."

Ia agak terkejut mendengar _protes_ ku. " _Eeh_ ... aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman? Haha ... maaf. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan berhenti bertanya."

Sejenak, perasaan tidak enak menggeruguti jiwaku. "Ah! Sebenarnya aku _sedikit_ tidak nyaman, hanya sedikit." balasku. Aku tahu bahwa Ino Yamanaka saat ini bukanlah aku yang biasanya. Biasanya, aku tidak segan-segan mencurahkan kekesalanku kepada orang yang membuatku jengkel.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keadaan sunyi di antara kami, sebelum kemudian Takao membuka bibirnya untuk berbicara lagi.

"Sebenarnya, ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang ingin kutanyakan. Itu jika kau tidak keberatan jika aku bertanya lagi."

Kalimat Takao yang terakhir membuatku mengerutkan dahi. "Kali ini apa? Kalau ini benar-benar yang terakhir, mungkin bukan masalah bagiku."

Takao menatapku sejenak, memasukkan kedua lengan ke dalam saku celana. Menurutku, ia tampak lebih keren dengan posenya sekarang. Astaga, apa yang telah kupikirkan?

"Mengapa kau memperhatikanku terus sejak tiga hari yang lalu?"

 _Deg ..._

Langkahku terhenti di tempat. Aku dapat merasakan bola mata biruku bergerak-gerak sendiri. Angin terasa lebih dingin saat menembus mantelku, menerbangkan helaian rambut pirang panjangku. Sungguh, aku kehilangan muka dihadapan Takao saat mendengar pertanyaan yang menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mengetahui aksiku yang beberapa hari ini selalu mencuri pandang ke arahnya. "M-maksudmu?" bibirku bergerak sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa diriku telah membalas pertanyaannya.

"Yamanaka- _san_ selalu memperhatikanku di kelas, ketika belajar dan istirahat. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dariku? Atau ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Pertanyaannya sungguh membuatku kelu dan hendak mati di tempat. Takao menanyakan sesuatu yang jawabannya sebenarnya adalah pertanyaan yang begitu ingin kutanyakan kepadanya, mengenai alasan di balik sifat misteriusnya. Namun, hal itu sungguh tidak mungkin kutanyakan sekarang. Otakku terus memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Aa ... Yamanaka- _san_ tidak harus menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang, _kok_. Kau bisa menjawabnya kapan saja. Hhe ..."

Aku bersyukur mendengar penuturan Takao, meskipun terbesit sedikit penyesalan karena gagal menggunakan kesempatan emas untuk menanyakan hal yang beberapa hari terakhir mengusik pikiranku. Lalu, aku juga menyadari bahwa diriku harus segera meminta maaf. "Hn ... maaf karena telah membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman atas perbuatanku. Maaf juga karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu saat ini."

Takao tertawa geli, "Pfff ... Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir begitu. Kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kapan pun kau mau."

Aku tersenyum. Dalam hati, aku bersyukur sekali lagi karena Takao adalah tipe pemuda yang _easy going_ dan tidak pemarah.

"Hhe ... aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum. Ini pertama kali aku senyummu, _lho_. Kau terlihat lebih manis."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda ini membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak merona ketika mendengar pujiannya. Hal itu benar-benar membuatku malu.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang!"

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti, meninggalkan Takao yang masih menyeringai. Setelah beberapa menit kami berjalan di dalam kebisuan, akhirnya aku sampai di persimpangan menuju jalan rumahku.

"Sepertinya kita akan berpisah di sini, Takao- _kun_. Terima kasih karena telah menemani perjalananku."

"Ah ... tidak. Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau mau pulang denganku. _Nē_ , sampai jumpai, Ino- _chan_."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya menyebut nama depanku, bahkan tidak sadar ketika ia melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan. Aku baru membalasnya ketika punggung itu menjauh beberapa meter. Saat ini, aku merasa telah berteman dengan Kazunari Takao selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertama kali aku berbicara dengan Takao. Hari-hari berikutnya, aku selalu pulang sekolah bersamanya. Sakura tidak _mau_ lagi pulang bersamaku. Kalau bukan karena pacarnya, alasan Sakura yang lain ialah karena ia harus ke rumah Hinata, teman Sakura di _club_ karate. Aku tahu bahwa semua itu hanyalah alasan Sakura yang dibuat-buat. Ia benar-benar ingin _menjodohkanku_ dengan Takao, apalagi setelah aku menceritakan pengalaman pertamaku saat pulang bersama waktu itu. Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi. Bahkan, saat istirahat makan siang, ia sengaja menghindariku dan pergi bersama teman-teman yang lain. Entah karena kebetulan atau apa, saat itu juga Takao datang dan menemaniku makan siang. Kini, selain pulang bersama, aku dan Takao juga makan siang bersama.

Meskipun sekarang aku memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Takao, aku masih belum menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini kupendam. Takao juga tidak pernah lagi menyinggung pertanyaan terakhirnya. Ada pun topik yang kami bicarakan sepanjang kebersamaan kami tak jauh dari kegiatan kami di hari minggu, perasaan kami dalam menjalankan hari-hari di sekolah, dan sesekali kami membahas materi pelajaran. Kini, aku juga tahu bahwa Takao _jago_ berbahasa Inggris dan bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter.

Semakin hari, aku semakin merasa bahwa Takao adalah sosok pemuda yang menyenangkan.

.

.

Hari ini adalah minggu ketiga sejak persekolahan dimulai. Bunga Sakura telah bermekaran di sepanjang jalan. Suhu udara pun sudah tidak terlalu dingin sehingga kami tidak perlu menggunakan jaket atau _sweater_ lagi. Kegiatan beberapa _club_ di sekolah sudah mulai aktif sebagaimana mestinya, termasuk _club_ tenis perempuan yang kuikuti.

Hari ini ada kegiatan _club_ sampai pukul empat sore, lalu dilanjutkan dengan rapat komite kesehatan sekolah yang sebentar lagi akan merekrut anggota baru. Oleh sebab itu, aku harus pulang lebih sore daripada biasanya. Aku pulang bersama teman-temanku dari komite kesehatan. Tidak ada Takao, _well_ , tentu saja ia sudah pulang sejak tadi. Mengingat hal itu, ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang terbesit di hatiku.

Berbicara mengenai Takao, sepanjang hari ini, aku belum menyapanya. Tadi pagi, aku datang ke sekolah kurang lebih sekitar setengah menit sebelum Ebisu- _sensei_ memasuki kelas. Waktu istirahat siang, aku sudah dipanggil oleh teman-teman dari _club_ tenis perempuan untuk makan bersama anggota baru, lalu dilanjutkan latihan sampai pukul empat sore. Itulah mengapa aku belum bertatap muka dengan Takao sepanjang hari ini.

Ketika rombongan kami melangkah melewati sebuah lapangan basket jalanan, mataku menangkap siluet orang yang baru saja terlintas di pikiran, berdiri di seberang lapangan dari tempat kami berjalan. Awalnya, aku menduga bahwa sosok tersebut hanyalah imajinasiku belaka. Namun, ketika sorot lampu mobil menerpa sosok tersebut, aku semakin yakin bahwa yang berdiri di sana adalah benar Takao.

"Ngh ... teman-teman, kurasa aku harus berpisah di sini. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan."

Teman-temanku berhenti dan menoleh.

"Begitukah? Kau tidak apa-apa nanti pulang sendirian, Yamanaka- _san_? Hari sudah mulai gelap, _lho?_ "

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Matsuri- _chan_. Nanti aku akan menyewa taksi. Sudah ya. _Jaa ..._ " sambil melambaikan tangan, aku berlari menuju sosok Takao tanpa menunggu balasan teman-temanku.

Ketika kuputuskan untuk memanggil Takao saat jarak kami hanya terpisah beberapa meter, di saat itu juga sinar lampu penerang jalan memantulkan gambaran wajah Takao saat ini. Aku berhenti dan terdiam di tempat saat menyadari bahwa Takao tengah menangis. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, membasahi _gakuran_ yang ia pakai sejak pagi. Napasnya tersengal bertanda bahwa ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya. Tampaknya, ia belum menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun tidak berani bersuara. Melihat kondisi Takao saat ini benar-benar membuat kelu. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Takao- _kun_."

Akhirnya, aku menemukan suaraku yang sempat hilang untuk memanggilnya. Takao terkejut ketika menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menoleh ke arahku yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Tampak olehku matanya yang sembab menjadi sedikit bulat oleh karena keterkejutannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" hanya itu pertanyaan yang mampu keluar dari bibirku.

Takao terdiam sebelum ia membuang muka. Mungkin ia merasa malu dan gengsi.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Entah apa arti di balik senyuman yang kuberikan, aku pun tak tahu. "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Awalnya, aku menyesali tawaran yang kuberikan. Namun, ternyata Takao merespon tawaranku.

"Aku masih ingin di sini, Ino- _chan_ ," balasnya dengan suara serak yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

Sekali lagi, aku memberikan senyum tanpa arti. "Kalau begitu, ayo duduk di bangku sana." Kataku sambil menunjuk bangku panjang yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat kami berdiri.

Awalnya, aku menduga bahwa Takao akan menolak ajakanku. Namun, ternyata ia mengikuti diriku yang mendudukkan diri di atas bangku kayu. Cahaya lampu dari sini cukup terang untuk melihat sekeliling. Aku menyadari bahwa hanya ada kami berdua di tempat itu.

Beberapa detik, kami terdiam. Takao-kun menunduk dengan jemari yang ia satukan di antara kedua lututnya, sementara aku hanya mendongak ke langit hitam yang tidak memantulkan cahaya sama sekali. Angin musim semi berlalu. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersuara.

"Dulu, aku selalu memendam segala bentuk emosiku dari semua orang, termasuk dari ayahku. Aku selalu berusaha terlihat _perfect_ di mata mereka, berperan sebagai Ino kecil yang selalu bahagia. Namun, ketika Sakura datang, menjadi sahabatku, aku mulai terbuka, meluapkan segala yang kupendam kepadanya. Aku mungkin masih terlihat seperti Ino si gadis _sok_ sempurna di mata orang lain, tetapi tidak ketika bersama Sakura. Aku menjadi aku yang sebenarnya, penuh emosi, cengeng, dan _sangat_ tidak sopan."

Aku melirik Takao sejenak. Ia tampak belum merespon.

"Sedikit demi sedikit, keberadaan nyataku yang semula hanya terlihat dimata Sakura kini membias ke orang lain. Aku sudah terbiasa menjadi aku yang sebenarnya di depan semua orang. Dari situ, aku menyimpulkan bahwa mengungkapkan segala yang kau rasakan kepada seseorang akan mampu membuatmu menjadi diri sendiri dan melepaskan _topeng_ yang kau kenakan."

"Jadi, apa inti kalimatmu?"

Pada akhirnya, Takao membuka mulut. Tanpa sadar, diriku menghembuskan napas lega. Aku mengembangkan senyum khasku. "Intinya, kau harus menceritakan masalahmu kepada seseorang untuk melepaskan _topeng_ yang kau kenakan selama ini. Menjadi Takao yang _sok_ tegar, gembira, dan positif di depan semua orang, tetapi di dalam hatimu terdapat luka besar sama saja dengan membunuh diri secara perlahan."

Takao menyeringai mendengar perkataanku. Mungkin ia berpikir bahwa aku tengah mengguruinya. Aku pun juga merasa demikian. "Siapa bilang aku memakai _topeng_? Inilah aku, Kazunari Takao. Aku tidak—"

"Cukup, bodoh!" aku berdiri spontan beriringan dengan suara kerasku yang menggema. Takao memberikan tatapan tak percaya kepadaku yang mulai dipenuhi emosi. "Kau pikir selama ini aku tidak melihatmu? Aku tidak memperhatikanmu? Ya, sekarang akan kujelaskan mengapa aku sering memperhatikanmu di kelas, di jam istirahat, dan di mana saja. Aku pernah tanpa sengaja melihatmu menangis di bangku sekolah, kemudian menyadari bahwa sorot matamu menunjukkan bahwa dibalik tawamu terdapat jiwa yang tertekan. Aku sangat sadar akan hal itu karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya. Kau juga—"

"Memangnya jika aku menceritakan masalahku kepada seseorang, orang itu akan peduli? Orang itu akan meringankan masalahku?" kali ini, giliran Takao yang memotong perkataanku. Ia juga berdiri spontan dengan suara yang lebih ditinggikan. Ini kali pertama aku melihat Takao marah seperti ini. Ekspresiku sama dengan ekspresi saat ia melihatku marah barusan. Selang beberapa detik, Takao kembali duduk di bangku, memainkan jemarinya sambil menatap kosong. "Ini sungguh rumit. Tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Suara Takao di kalimat terakhirnya terdengar lunak. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya, melepaskan tas sandang yang terabaikan agar dadaku yang terasa sesak kembali membaik. Lalu, aku menyentuh pundak Takao dengan tangan kiri. "Jika kau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku, aku akan sangat peduli akan hal itu. Mungkin, aku memang tidak akan membuat masalahmu menjadi ringan. Namun, seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, bercerita kepada seseorang akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik."

Takao menatap lekat bola mata _aquamare_ -ku seolah-olah tengah menyelaminya. Kemudian, ia memalingkan muka sambil menepis lenganku yang berada di pundaknya. Aku merasa kecewa. Apakah aku gagal meyakinkannya? Aku sempat berpikir untuk menyerah sebelum aku melihat Takao mulai membuka bibirnya kembali.

"Tiga bulan lalu, ayahku meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan di kantornya. Lalu, beriring dengan hal itu, rumahku disita oleh salah seorang rekan kerja ayahku karena merasa dirugikan atas proyek yang ia lakukan bersama ayahku. Kemudian, kami pindah ke tempat pamanku. Di sana, ibuku diperlakukan tidak layak oleh istri paman. Karena itulah, bulan lalu, ibuku memutuskan membawaku dan adikku pulang ke kampung halamannya, di sini."

Aku memperhatikan Takao dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya. Kulihat ia mendongak ke langit, berusaha menahan cairan bening yang hendak tumpah sekali lagi.

"Tapi, adikku ditahan oleh pamanku untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Kami tentu saja tidak setuju, tetapi pamanku berkata bahwa kehidupan kami di Shapporo tidak akan menjamin terpenuhinya kebutuhan adikku yang masih sekolah dasar. Menimbang hal itu, ibuku dengan berat hati mengizinkannya. Kami pindah berdua ke rumah mendiang kakekku di Chūō- _ku_.

"Beberapa hari, kami hidup tanpa masalah, meskipun dalam kondisi yang sangat sederhana. Namun ..." air mata Takao kini benar-benar tumpah. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Ibuku meninggal akibat serangan jantung yang tiba-tiba dialaminya."

Aku sudah tidak tega membiarkan Takao melanjutkan ceritanya. Melihatnya berusaha menahan isak tangisnya saat bercerita benar-benar menyakitkan. Dengan penuh kesadaran, kulingkarkan kedua lenganku ketubuhnya, berharap dapat membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Aku menangis entah kenapa. Mungkin karena rasa sakit yang dialami oleh Takao mengalir ke tubuhku.

Takao tidak memprotes perbuatanku saat ini. Kami membiarkan diri kami tenggalam dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya perasaanku dan Takao sama-sama membaik.

Aku mengambil posisi duduk seperti semula. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Takao melirikku dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan. "Heh ... kau bahkan menangis sangat keras. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Aku tertegun mendengar balasannya. Wajah santainya seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada kesedihan yang pernah terlintas beberapa menit lalu. Aku benar-benar salut dengan sikapnya yang satu ini. "Aku sendiri ... tentu saja merasa lebih baik karena melihat sahabatku tersenyum kembali setelah mengungkapkan rasa sakit yang dipendamnya."

Takao sekali lagi terkejut mendengar penuturanku.

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan kepadamu, aku tinggal berdua dengan ayahku. Ibuku telah meninggal sewaktu beliau melahirkanku. Oleh karena itulah aku hanya tinggal bersama ayahku yang setiap hari sibuk bekerja di laboratorium pusat penelitian tanaman. Dibesarkan tanpa perhatian lebih dari orang tua, tentu saja mempengaruhi perkembanganku sehingga aku menjadi anak yang cenderung pendiam dan menutup diri dari lingkungan. Namun, ketika mengenal Sakura—seperti yang kuceritakankan tadi—aku mengerti bahwa duniaku tidaklah buruk. Aku tidak sendirian. Ada banyak orang yang mendukung keberadaanku di dunia ini, membantuku tumbuh menjadi seorang Ino Yamanaka."

Aku menatap Takao dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman yang tulus. "Kau juga harus bangkit dan menatap masa depan, Takao- _kun_. Duniamu belum berakhir. Ada banyak orang di sekitarmu yang akan membantumu melewati masa-masa ini. Kau bisa memasang target tinggi sekarang dan berusaha menggapai target itu."

Ternyata, kalimatku yang sebenarnya _sangat_ serius malah ditanggapi dengan tawa khas seorang Takao. Tentu saja aku menjadi kesal dibuatnya.

Melihat raut wajahku yang berubah, ia buru-buru menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Haha ... maaf-maaf."

Aku memalingkan muka, mengabaikan permintaan maafnya. Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap begitu setelah sempat menarik simpatiku. Menyebalkan!

"Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang bisa berbicara begitu. Kau bisa memandang positif semua hal. Aku benar-benar beruntung karena dianggap sahabat oleh gadis sepertimu. Terima kasih, Ino- _chan_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku akan berjuang melawan kelamnya masa lalu dan melangkah lebih jauh ke depan."

Ucapan yang terdengar _sangat_ tulus tersebut membuatku tertegun. Kekesalanku menguap seketika. Aku menatapnya, memberikan senyuman terbaik yang kupunya sekali lagi. "Mari berjuang bersama-sama, Takao- _kun_."

Ia mengangguk setuju, lalu berdiri dan merapikan _gakuran_ dan memperbaiki posisi tas sandangnya. " _Nē,_ bukankah sudah waktunya kita pulang?"

Sebenarnya, aku masih ingin berada di samping Takao untuk beberapa menit lagi. Namun, ketika Takao mengulur lengannya, aku menyadari bahwa hari esok yang penuh tantangan terbentang di hadapan kami.

Aku mengangguk, lalu menyambut uluran tangannya. "Baiklah. Ayo pulang."

.

.

Lima hari berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Hari ini, bunga sakura berada di puncak mekarnya. Sebagian kelopaknya jatuh di sepanjang jalan. Aku sangat menikmati aroma wangi yang ditimbulkan, membuatku berkali-kali menarik napas panjang.

"Jangan terlalu sering menghirupnya. Nanti kau bisa alergi."

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kazu- _kun_. Aku tidak punya alergi pada putik atau sejenisnya. Bagiku, bunga-bunga sakura sangatlah wangi dan kewangiannya hanya dapat dinikmati dalam setahun sekali.

"Hn ... terserah kau sajalah, _Oneesan_."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _Baka_ zunari!"

Pagi ini pun, aku dan Takao—maksudku Kazunari—mengawali keberangkatan sekolah dengan perdebatan kecil.

"Ino- _chan_! Takao- _kun_!"

Kudengar panggilan seorang gadis—yang sudah pasti adalah Sakura—mendekati keberadaanku. Kami—aku dan Kazunari—membalikkan badan dan mendapati gadis _pinky_ itu berlari ke arah kami.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno- _san_!"

Sakura memperbaiki napasnya sebelum ia membalas sapaan Kazunari. "Selamat pagi, Takao- _kun_."

"Berhubung sudah ada Haruno- _san_ , kalau begitu aku duluan. Tolong jaga _Oneesan_ baik-baik ya, Haruno- _san_!"

Kazunari berlari meninggalkan kami sebelum kami sempat mencegahnya. Terlihat ia mendekati rombongan anak laki-laki yang juga berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, merangkul mereka, lalu tertawa bersama. Meskipun aku yakin bahwa bekas luka di hati Kazunari belum sepenuhnya pulih, namun sorot matanya kini sudah bisa ikut tertawa bersama wajahnya. Itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Kau masih memperhatikannya begitu. Kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"

Perkataan Sakura mengalihkan perhatianku. "Apa yang kau katakan? Sekarang ini, kami bersaudara. Lagi pula, aku tidak pernah menyukainya dalam artian _begitu_."

Sakura menggembungkan pipi, terlihat kesal seperti biasa ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Kazunari kini bersaudara. Ya, kini aku dan Kazunari telah bersaudara. Tiga hari yang lalu, aku meminta izin ayahku untuk membawa Kazunari tinggal bersama kami. Awalnya, tentu saja ayahku menolak. Akan tetapi, setelah aku menceritakan kejadian yang dialami oleh Kazunari dan membawanya bertemu langsung dengan ayahku, ayahku mendadak berubah pikiran. Ia terlihat menyukai Kazunari. Tak hanya mengajak tinggal di rumah, ayahku juga menawarkan diri untuk menjadi orang tua Kazunari. Kazunari awalnya ragu. Namun, ayahku bersikeras ingin menjadikan Kazunari menjadi anak laki-lakinya, berjanji akan mengantarkan Kazunari meraih cita-citanya. Kazunari pun akhirnya setuju. Jadilah ia, Kazunari Takao, menjadi Kazunari Yamanaka, meskipun ia tidak mengganti namanya secara resmi.

"Huh ... sayang sekali. Padahal kalian kelihatan begitu cocok." Sakura berceletuk.

Aku memutar bola mata dan mengabaikan celetukan sahabatku itu, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya menuju gerbang sekolah. Kini, otakku penuh memikirkan tantangan apa yang akan kuhadapi hari ini. ***

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Ini adalah persembahan terakhir saya di FFn karena setelah ini saya akan berhenti. Berat, tapi saya telah membulatkan tekad. Terima kasih banyak bagi siapa saja yang telah bersedia membaca seluruh karya saya selama ini. Terima kasih juga buat** _ **website**_ **tercinta, yang selama ini telah menjadi wadah bagi saya untuk menuangkan imajinasi.**

 **Ada pun untuk karya yang saya** _ **discontinued**_ **atau pun MC** _ **fics**_ **yang belum usai, akan saya usahakan selesai secepat mungkin (meskipun endingnya akan sedikit memaksa).**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ...**


End file.
